Fibrosin is a recently discovered fibrogenic cytokine, whose role i Being investigated in certain fibrotic conditions. The possibility that serum fibrosin levels may correlate with the degree of underlying organ fibrosis and therefore be useful as a predictor of disease progression, has been the motivation of this study. Prelimimary studies in primary biliary cirrhosis and inflammatory bowel disease have suggested a possible though inconsistent predictive value of fibrosin levels.